


Everything Went Black

by KickedByStrays



Series: Mcr one-shots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Car Accidents, Coma, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Frank has a day off and Gerard goes to work even after Frank begs him not to so they can spend the rest of the day together. Halfway through the day, Frank gets a call saying Gerard is in a coma after a car accident and he goes to visit him and breaks down as the nurse tries his best to comfort him.I think the tags might have spoiled over half of that but whatever.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Mcr one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Everything Went Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatEmoWerewolf (Farkas_brynjolf_barns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/gifts).



> Thanks for the request ThatEmoWerewolf  
> Hope it isn't all too disappointing and sorry it took so damn long

"Frankie," Gerard whined as he tried to get his half-naked boyfriend off of his back. Frank being stubborn as always refused to let him go, almost dancing around the room not loosening his grip on Gerard for a second. Every time Gerard tried to spin around he would move with him. Every time he tried to remove his arms from around him he would either just squeeze tighter or just grab him right back again. Gerard could probably throw himself onto his back and Frank would still stick onto him like some kind of annoying backpack.

"Frank, I'm only going to work. Not to war." He laughed as Frank put his head in his neck and hugged him tighter from behind. Mumbling something Gerard couldn't make out, although there was a big chance it was just him groaning trying to get Gerard to see how annoyed he was.

Gerard sighed and ruffled Frank's hair around a little. Kissing the side of his head as he let out another tired sound of frustration. Gerard smiled, just letting him have his way for a bit so he wouldn't be in a mad mood when he left. Despite Frank's whines and the fact he finally had a free day again he was still planning on working.

"Just say you're sick," Frank mumbled, completely burying his head in Gerard's neck.

"You don't just magically get the sniffles four times in a month Frank." He laughed, wishing he could stay home but he couldn't use that excuse again just because his boyfriend was being stubborn and wouldn't let him go.

"Then say I'm sick." Frank lifted up his head a little. "And you have to take of me." Gerard considered it for a moment but didn't want to risk anyone finding out. Especially since they had done it before a lot in just one month.

"Frank I can't call then again to say I need to stay home just because you want hugs and cuddles." Frank shrugged and smiled. He wanted more than just that. In fact, he was planning on proposing. Either he was gonna do it now or when Gerard got back. In his head, he puzzled together that they would have a day together, and then well, he hadn't figured out how he was going to ask it, but he was. Unlike the other three times when he didn't have the guts to do it.

He sighed and put his head back in Gerard's neck again, hugging him tighter hoping in those five seconds he would give him a hug that would change Gerard's mind and convince him to stay home. He could also just propose right now since he knew Gerard wouldn't go to work after that but decided to leave the decision up to him.

"I love you." Gerard kissed the side of Frank's head as he finally let Gerard breathe.

Gerard turned around and cupped his cheeks, looking down at him with a smirk. For a second Frank had hope Gerard decided to stay home as a last-minute decision. He thought of whether he should do it right there and then, deciding not to since he didn't have the ring on him and because Gerard kissing him caught him off guard for a moment.

Before he could get back to thinking about proposing Gerard broke the short but passionate kiss and told him he loved him one last time before giving him a smile and walking to the door. Waving at Frank and flashing him a smile.

"See you later baby." Was all he got before the door shut and he heard Gerard running down the stairs. He could almost hear the hurry in his footsteps, he felt guilty for holding him back. Knowing he had a job he was very serious about, and really had to be serious about otherwise he'd lose the job. And since Frank didn't really have one that would be quite the problem.

Frank got dressed and decided he had enough time to take it slow and think of how he wanted to do it all. He had thought of putting down candles and roses but that idea was quickly erased from his head when he remembered how good he was with fire and how it was kind of too sweet and gross for the two of them. Frank scrapped that idea and spent pretty much the rest of the day thinking about how he could make it perfect.

He thought of maybe doing it a different day and planning everything right now so he didn't have to worry about that later on anymore. Knowing damn well that later on he would look back on the moment and think of every possible thing he could have done wrong. He could almost forsee himself criticizing the way he talked, what he said, where they were, whether the moment he choose was good enough. Every little detail needed to be perfect for him.

He was in the middle of another probably going to be scrapped plan of proposal when the phone rang. For a moment he was confused as to why it wasn't Gerard's ringtone, expecting he had left his phone at home once again, and because no one ever called him on his phone other than Gerard when he forgot to add something to their grocery list again.

He picked his phone up, the call was from an unknown number. He was a bit sketchy at first, he hesitated for a moment, thinking it was one of those calls where you pick up and they steal all your money. After a moment of hesitating, he decided to just pick up. He didn't have much to lose. 

"Frank Iero, hello." He never answered calls like that but whenever Gerard got a call from his work, or anyone really, he picked up by saying "Gerard Way, hello."

He wasn't really listening to whatever the other person had to say until he heard Gerard's name being mentioned. He suddenly perked up and carefully listened to every word being said. Once he had realized the person calling was Mikey he started panicking. He didn't want to interrupt him, not wanting to possibly miss anything he said. Once he heard the word 'hospital' all of his thoughts went from confusion to worry to grabbing his jacket and running outside while still on the phone in a matter of seconds.

He kept on asking what had happened and if Gerard was okay and all the answers Mikey gave could be summed up into "I'm not that sure either but he's not doing all that great." Frank almost walked into a pole, bumped into a few people, and tripped over things he didn't see in his worried pace, wanting to get there as soon as he could, not knowing what could happen in the time he wasn't.

He hung up on Mikey after telling him to wait for him at the hospital. Now all he could focus on was running and whatever his head was worrying him with. What could have happened to Gerard and how bad was it most of all. From the shaky tone in which Mikey had spoken to him, he certainly wasn't in great condition.

He didn't even know if he was alive at this point. Even with every possible option, he always picked the worst one. Thinking maybe if he managed to get there just in time he could see Gerard take his last breaths, or he could just manage to hear someone scream for him as he passed away. If he was lucky to be there fast enough.

He didn't even know what had happened yet but he was already prepared to cancel all his plans for the next three years so he could have enough time to get over his death. Before he could put together a situation in his head that he could believe he arrived at the hospital and was hopefully gonna get answers to his question of what the hell had happened.

It didn't take long before he found Mikey searching for him and it took less time for him to get dragged through the building to wherever Gerard was. Assuming Mikey knew where he was, he believed that was where they were going. Being proven right once he led him to the front of a room which looked occupied. Too scared to look inside he still had no idea of Gerard's condition. 

Mikey put both his hands on Frank's shoulders and calmly explained to him what he knew. All Frank cared about was whether Gerard was alive and if he was going to stay alive for now. He got comforted by Mikey saying he was still alive but all of his worries came flooding back once he mentioned Gerard being in a coma. Mikey explained the accident had happened a few hours ago and he had been here pretty much the entire time Gerard had been.

"Is he not, too bad to look at?" Frank asked, hoping Mikey didn't take it as "Is he still hot" since it wouldn't matter to Frank. He just hoped he wasn't going to die. Mikey shook his head and told him he was going back home now he was here. Frank found it strange how he could ever leave Gerard's side in the condition he was in but let him go after a moment of comforting both of them and a pitiful embrace.

He felt his heart starting to beat quicker as soon as Mikey disappeared from his sight, Gerard was in the room behind him. Frank tried not to think of every possible way he could look, avoiding thoughts of his face being all messed up, or all kind of equipment around him there to keep him alive. Just thinking of how lucky he was that he was still alive in the first place.

He opened the door and carefully peeked in, a nurse was in the room with him. He was laying on a bed, his face was stitched up in some places and there were small scratches and bruises all over his face and arms. It was all he could see of him. The rest of his body could quite possibly be even worse. He tried not to think of it as he walked over to him, only to have it become worse as he walked closer.

He was wearing one of those horribly ugly hospital gowns, one of those bright blue ones that looked like you were wearing a plastic bag. He had tubes going up his nose and something in his arm. He knew if Gerard was ever going to wake up he would scream as soon as he saw the thing. Only the thought of something like that could make him throw up.

He slowly walked over until he was standing next to his bed, looking down at his barely alive boyfriend. The closer he got the more he saw. The more dead Gerard looked to him. And the more he had to hold himself back from breaking down.

He felt guilty, if he wouldn't have held Gerard back so much he could have avoided it. He was in the exact wrong place at the exact wrong moment but if Frank would have just let him go he could have seen the accident happen behind him, or maybe there wouldn't even have been an accident. He was ready to start blaming himself for all of it when he remembered why he held him back.

The proposal.

He shakingly sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at, nothing really. Thoughts going through his head. Why didn't he just do it? Why did this have to happen exactly when he was going to fucking propose to him. He was going to ask him to be with him forever. Prove how much he really loved him and show him exactly how much he meant to him.

He couldn't get the images of the two of them living a happy life out of his head. Shaking as he started to get teary-eyed slowly. A hand on his shoulder caught him off guard. Looking behind him he saw the nurse, giving him a pitiful look. Poor guy, he thought. He probably had situations like this every other day and had to act like every one of them changed him in any way. Having to fake pity was probably hard for him at this point.

Frank wanted to speak but his mouth would open. Wanting to spill out his thoughts as if it was nothing but being restricted by the thought that it would only bother him, convinced that he wouldn't care anyway. Before he knew it he was a sobbing mess, hunched over the side of Gerard's bed.

"I was gonna fucking propose to him." He shakingly said, not knowing how else to explain his dramatic behavior to the nurse.

"I'm sorry. " He heard the nurse behind him sigh. Barely being able to hear what he was saying at first due to his continued sobbing, loud whines, and cries. 

"If it comforts you a bit there's a big chance he'll wake up in the next few days. He won't have too much trouble recovering. He broke his wrists, two ribs, and might have some issues with his lungs but he got lucky." This indeed comforted Frank a bit, assuming the nurse wasn't lying.

"What happened to the other driver?" Frank asked when he had stopped being a miserable mess for a second. Feeling gross since his sleeves were filled with tears, snot, and saliva.

"His friend got away since he was wearing a seatbelt." He heard the nurse sigh. "I'll spare you the details but the driver wasn't." Frank looked back down at Gerard, almost wanting to say the driver got what he deserved but thinking of that he probably had a family too. A partner, kids maybe, a mom and dad, brothers, sisters. He most likely also had people that loved him. He felt sorry for them. 

He closed his eyes trying not to break down again, trying to focus his head on more positive things. He wasn't dead yet. He's not permanently damaged. He won't suffer for the rest of his life. He tried to avoid his head putting Gerard in the position of the driver. 

"He'll be fine." He tried to comfort himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how shit works after a car crash.
> 
> I'm still taking requests if anyone's interested.


End file.
